Forgotten
by GissyDoll
Summary: What would happen if Orihime never got to say goodbye to Ichigo & now everyone thinks she's dead? She is now all alone in Hueco Mundo & Aizen orders Ulquiorra to do something he really doesn't want to do. Make her fall in love with me? UlquiorraXOrihime
1. What's your name?

**Chapter 1**

**What's your name?**

* * *

Her heart was beating faster and her eyes widen when she saw one of her Shinigami escorts on the ground, without an arm and bleeding to death.

" Souten Kishun!" yelled Orihime.

There was a golden oval barrier surrounding the injured Shinigami, she was healing him. She turned to look at the other standing shinigami and told him to run away, that she'll be fine. But soon after she told him to run away, blood squirted out of the Shinigami's body as he fell down to the ground, the left side of his body was destroyed. Her eyes widen and then grew sad, she immediately yelled out '_Ayame!'_ and the golden oval barrier grew larger, healing both of the shinigamis. She turned to look at the arrancar standing before her with sad green eyes, she had seen him before but she didn't know why he would want to talk to her. He told her that he was impressed in how she could still heal them even though their injuries were severe, which made her angry.

" Come with me, woman." Said the arrancar with the sad green eyes.

Orihime wanted to say something but as soon as she opened her mouth she was interrupted.

" Silence!"

The arrancar stared straight into Orihime's eyes.

"The next word you'll say is, Hai."

Orihime just stared at the arrancar that was walking towards her.

" If you say any other word besides Hai, it will resort to death.. but not of yours."

Suddenly, behind the arrancar were images of Ichigo, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya fighting hard.

" But of your friends."

Orihime's eyes widen and her heart started to beat faster.

" Do not ask or say anything, you do not have the right to anything. Your friends are in your hands now but understand this woman, this is not a negotiation. Either way you're leaving with me, that's an order."

The only thing Orihime could think about was the safety and lives of her friends. She didn't care what would happen to her but as long as she knew her friends were fine, then nothing else mattered.

" Aizen-sama has an interest in you and wants you to be brought back unharmed. I'm only going to say this once..Come with me, woman."

Orihime's eyes suddenly became sad.

" Hai."

There wasn't a golden barrier surrounding the shinigamis anymore, Orihime had fully healed them. The arrancar with the sad green eyes did a little hand movement and he had opened garganta. He turned his head slightly and looked at Orihime with the corner of his eye. She was standing right next to him, not saying a word. Her face expression was a mixture of sadness and worry. He looked straight ahead and grabbed Orihime's arm, which startled her a bit. She looked in front of her and she saw nothing but darkness. The arrancar pulled her as he stepped into the darkness, Orihime followed and in less than a second garganta closed behind her; she was gone. The two shinigamis started to wake up but then suddenly stood up fast when they remembered what happened. They looked around for Orihime, but she was gone, nowhere to be found.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

" Why are we all meeting here?" asked Ichigo.

No one told him anything and they all looked at the big screen. Suddenly, Ukitake was on the screen and he looked a bit upset. Hitsugaya was surprised not to see Yamamoto and asked why he was there. Ukitake told him it was because he was the last person to see Orihime before she left to the human world. Everyone's eyes widen and were surprised.

" Where's Orihime! You must know something Ukitake-san!" said Ichigo.

" I'm sorry that I have to say this, but we think that she either got kidnapped or murdered by an arrancar."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Murdered!" said Ichigo.

" Captain Ukitake! Even if you all think that, you can't say that she was murdered!" yelled Rukia.

" You can't say that she's dead if there's no proof! Just because she vanished! It's not right!" yelled Ichigo.

" There is some proof to what I'm saying." Said Ukitake.

Everyone's face looked puzzled.

Ukitake took a deep breath; the whole situation was not easy for him.

" After Orihime vanished, the two shinigamis that were escorting her found something while searching for her."

Ukitake lifted his hand and he was holding something. He opened his hand and everyone's eyes widen, they couldn't believe what they saw.

" T-That's Orihime's hairpins!" yelled Rukia.

" But they are in pieces!" yelled Ichigo.

" Yes, these are Orihime's hairpins and they have been crushed into pieces." Said Ukitake.

" B-But those are the hair pins her brother Sora gave her, she never takes them off!" said Ichigo.

Then there was a sunken feeling inside Ichigo's stomach. _She would never take them off…so then maybe…they could be right..but it can't be!_

" We know that, that's why we think she might be dead. Another thing, why would Aizen want Orihime? If he did, then he would most likely want to use her for her powers, but she needs her hairpins to use those powers. If their intentions were to use her powers then she would have still had the hairpins with her."

" I won't accept this! Orihime is not dead! I need to go find her! I'll go to Hueco Mundo and find her myself!" yelled Ichigo.

" You will not be going anywhere!" said Yamamoto as he appeared on the screen.

" What!"

" We need your help for the upcoming battle. We do not even know if Inoue Orihime is still alive, we wont risk anyone's life to find someone that could be dead."

" Well I'll go on my own! But please just tell me how to get to Hueco Mundo."

" No! You will stay here and wait for my instructions. Understand this Ichigo, you cannot always save everyone every time; Inoue Orihime is dead. Understand that. That is all!" said Yamamoto.

Ichigo could not believe what he just heard. Orihime, dead! He didn't know what to do; it saddens him to even think that they could be right. He can't even feel Orihime's reiatsu anymore, not even a little bit. Even though he was in denial, he had to understand that she was dead but why can't he let it go? There was still something wrong with her disappearance, he needed real solid proof that she was murdered. Somehow, some way he had to go to Hueco Mundo, but how? He kept thinking about her hairpins, she would never take them off but why do they have it now. So many things were going through Ichigo's head, and the main thing was the realization that Orihime could really be dead.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Orihime was looking around the long, white hallway while walking beside the arrancar that kidnapped her. She had just come from seeing Aizen, he ordered her to heal an injured arrancar with blue hair. He was missing his arm and she did not complain or hesitated to heal the arrancar. Aizen told the arrancar with the sad green eyes that he would be the one in charge of Orihime and that he should take her to her room. Orihime was very quiet and she was a bit scared. She was in a whole new different world where she was completely alone. She looked at the arrancar that was walking beside her and he had a serious expression, looking straight ahead.

_Should I ask for his name?_

She heard his name once when Aizen told him to take her to her room but she couldn't remember his name.

_Ukiola? Ukora? Ukela? What was his name!_

Orihime kept looking straight but then she looked at the arrancar, she wanted to ask for his name but she didn't know how. She had to know his name since he was now in charge of her, right? She lifted her hand up and was about to tap on the arrancar's arm so she could get his attention but she simply couldn't. She put her hand back to her side and continued walking. They were walking for a while without saying a word to each other. Orihime kept thinking in her head what was the arrancar's name. It was bugging the hell out of her. She started to think all the possible names that would belong to the arrancar.

_Ulili? Ulola? Ukilala? Ulkora? Wait it must be UKOALA! It kinda sounds like that cute fuzzy animal! That's a way I could remember his name! Hmm I should still ask him, just to make sure.._

" Umm.. e-excuse me…."

The arrancar didn't turn to look at Orihime, he kept walking and looking straight ahead. She wasn't sure if she should even try asking again, he seemed very..mean.

"What?" asked the arrancar.

_He responded!_

" Umm.. I just wanted to ask you…uh what's your name?" asked Orihime.

" That's not important. " said the arrancar.

_Not important! Yes it is!_

" B-But what should I call you?" asked Orihime.

" It doesn't matter because you will only speak when spoken to. So there's no need for you to know my name. Understand?"

" Hai, Ukoala-sama!" said Orihime.

The arrancar suddenly stopped walking; he turned around and looked at Orihime who was standing behind him holding her arms.

" What did you call me?"

_Oh oh..it really was the wrong name or maybe he's surprised that I got it right.._

" U-Ukoala-sama."

" That is not my name. Do I look like a furry little animal to you?"

Orihime pictured the arrancar and a cute koala bear next to each other. They really did not look a like at all. Then she imagined how cool it would be to actually own a koala bear, she would dress it up and carry it on her back and they would have so much fun together. She was holding the Koala bear up in the air and spinning it around, she was giggling and the Koala's eyes turned to big red hearts. What would she call it? She thought.

" Why are you smiling woman."

Once again Orihime was lost in her imagination, but then she came back to reality.

" Uh, no you don't look like a furry little animal."

The arrancar looked at her with a serious expression, he seemed annoyed by her already.

_This woman is so stupid and I will have to deal with her everyday! Aizen-sama must find this entertaining..or has some sort of grudge against me for making me in charge of her.._

" So what is your name?" asked Orihime.

The curiosity was killing her, she knew she shouldn't have asked him again but he wouldn't kill her for asking, right?

_I should have never responded to that woman._

He turned back around and proceeded to walk, ignoring the orange hair girl. They finally arrived at Orihime's new room. There was a window with a good view of the moon. The arrancar entered the room and Orihime followed, he told her that this was her room and that she was not allowed to step outside of it. If she did she would be in a lot of trouble. Orihime nodded and the arrancar told her that he would be back later to give her dinner. He was about to step out the room when he stopped.

" My name is Schiffer Ulquiorra, Cuatro Espada." Said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra still had his back turned, not looking at Orihime at all. He wanted to tell her his name because frankly, he did not want her asking again. He wanted silence from her the next time he sees her but he knew that somehow someway she was going to end up annoying him.

" Hai, Ulquiorra-sama."

Ulquiorra proceeded to walk out the door. Orihime heard the door closed and then a clicking sound, Ulquiorra had locked the door from the outside. Orihime then turned around to look at the moon and then suddenly had a sunken feeling inside her stomach. Reality had hit her once again, she was no longer going to see her friends and especially Ichigo, the man she was in love with. She looked around the room and she was completely alone and cold. The room was a bit small, she had a bed and a small couch. How was she going to go through this, she thought. She wished she could have at least seen Ichigo one last time before leaving to Hueco Mundo. She would've told him how much she really loved him and she would of kissed him. _Will he forget me? Will anyone remember me?_She wondered if anyone was planning to rescue her, but then again she hoped that they didn't. She wants her friends to be safe; that's why she sacrificed herself for them. She didn't want to think about anything that would make sad and will make her break down and cry, she had to be strong. She walked towards her bed and she sat on it.

_So your name is Ulquiorra hmm? _

Orihime lied on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

_Ukoala was better._

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Hey! Well that's chapter 1.. this is my second Ulquiorra**_**x**_**Orihime story. I hope you enjoyed it. I know a lot of the beginning was from the manga/anime but that's where I wanted to start the story. Believe me it's going to get better. I'm planning on making this story long.. so you wont see Ulquiorra or Orihime falling for each other anytime soon. As you read.. Ulquiorra finds her annoying and Orihime doesn't really like his name lol and she's still deeply inlove with Ichigo...so it's gonna take a while for them to fall for eachother. The next chapter is called "The Order" Please Review! And let me know what you think… thanks! Till the next chappie…gissy**

Heeey check out my amv! I did a love triangle between ulquiorra orihime and ichigo! check it out..the link is on my profile.. :)


	2. The Order

**Chapter 2**

**The Order**

* * *

He was walking down the long white hallway and stopped at a large, wide, white door. He turned the silver knob and he walked into the large room. It was very quiet and his footsteps echoed through out the room. He was walking towards someone that was sitting on a high throne.

" You wish to speak with me?" asked Ulquiorra

" Yes, I wanted to tell you that you did a good job with capturing Orihime." Said Aizen.

" Thank you, Aizen-sama."

" So I see that everyone believed that Orihime was dead, am I right?"

" So far that's what it seems."

" Did you do what I asked?"

" Yes, it seems like they believed it. No one is going to be coming to save Orihime from Hueco Mundo. I left the fake hairpins where the two shinigamis could find it; I doubt that they could even tell the difference between the real ones or from the fake hairpins."

" I have a feeling that Ichigo will have trouble believing that her dear friend is dead, especially since the last report I received."

" Report?"

" Yes, a report I received from someone that knows a lot about what happens with the soul society, and that includes Ichigo."

" There's a spy among them?"

" Something like that." Said Aizen with a smile.

" What was the report?"

" It seems like Ichigo can't or won't believe that Orihime's dead. He wanted to come here to Hueco Mundo to try and save Orihime but dear old Yamamoto didn't let him. I think he's more in denial since they were- ah nevermind that, Ulquiorra I have an assignment for you."

" Yes Aizen-sama?"

" Do you think you'll be capable of doing whatever I have planned for you on doing?"

Ulquiorra looked at Aizen a bit puzzled, of course he was capable! He's a loyal servant of Aizen, whatever he asks him he's willing to do it. There wasn't anything he thought he couldn't do, even if it meant risking his own life…he was willing to do it.

" Yes sir."

Aizen smirked.

" Very well, I need you to make Orihime…..fall in love with you."

Ulquiorra was a bit surprised with Aizen's request; he didn't expect it at all. He would have never thought that he would have to do something like that.

" Make her…fall in love with me?"

" That's right."

" I don't understand why you need me to do that, sir."

" I thought you said you're capable of doing anything I ask."

" I am but I don't understand why we need to take that action."

" She's a tool Ulquiorra, and this is a way that I can make her weaker than she already is. We may have her mind, but I need her heart also. She needs to get rid of those feelings she has towards Kurosaki; that feeling may motivate her to things we wish not to happen. This is just one of the many ways to make her weak but this way is…a bit easier and less violent, of course." Said Aizen with a smirk.

" I see."

" Well that's your duty now, besides being in charge of her..you need to make her fall in love with you. She needs to be deeply in love with you..so in love that she would do anything for you. Do you understand?"

" Hai."

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Ulquiorra was closing the door behind him and thought what the hell did he get himself into. Yes he's capable of doing anything but he thought he had to go fight or kill someone but make a human girl fall in love with him? What kind of crack was Aizen smoking to make him do something so retarded? And why him?! He could of asked any other arrancar to do it, some one that has more emotion than him. How the hell was he going to make that annoying, big breasted, red headed woman fall in love with him? He thought about the theory of Aizen hating him and having some sort of grudge towards him, and he concluded that his theory was indeed, true.

" Psssssss!"

Ulquiorra turned to where he heard a sound but didn't see anyone in the hallway. Ulquiorra ignored it and kept walking.

" Psssssssssssss!! Ulquiorra..over here."

He turned around and he saw someone in the corner waving and signaling him to come over. When he saw whom it was he automatically turned back around and kept walking.

" I'll follow everywhere you go!"

Ulquiorra stopped; he knew he would do it just to annoy him. He turned around and walked towards the silver haired man whose eyes were closed and had a big smile on his face.

" What do you want Gin?"

" I heard about your new assignment."

" You were there when he told me, Gin."

" Yes, exactly that's how I heard."

" What do you want?"

" I can help you with your assignment."

" I don't need your help."

" I think you do… I can tell you what you should do with her. I know you have no clue in what you should do to make a woman fall in love with you."

" You don't know anything and why the interest?"

" It would be…ENTERTAINING."

" I'm not here to entertain you and I don't need your help."

Ulquiorra turned around and kept walking down the hall. He was not about to get help from anyone, especially Gin. Gin stood by the hall and his smile was still in place.

_He's gonna ask for my help…I'm sure of it._

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Ulquiorra was walking with one of the servants that had Orihime's food in a platter. He knocked on the door to let her know that he was about to enter. Ulquiorra walked in the room and saw Orihime standing towards the window, staring at the beautiful moon. She turned around and saw Ulquiorra standing by the door, she turned back to look at the moon. Orihime seemed to be a bit sad; she wasn't her usual hyper self. Ulquiorra noticed but didn't pay much attention to it.

" Eat your dinner woman." Said Ulquiorra.

Orihime looked at the food and then at Ulquiorra.

" No thank you, I'm not hungry."

" I didn't ask if you were..I said eat your food."

" I'm not hungry."

Ulquiorra was already getting annoyed; she was acting like a complete child. He looked at the woman with a serious, emotionless expression.

" If you do not eat your food, I will make you eat it. I will not spoon feed you like a baby that you are but I will shove it down your throat."

Orihime's eyes widen and she started to feel a bit of fear towards him. At first she didn't fear him as much but now, after what he said, she saw him differently. She actually thought that maybe with him she could develop some sort of friendship since he was in charge of her but now she knew that he was just in charge of her, nothing more. He was not her friend.

_**She needs to be deeply in love with you..so in love that she would do anything for you.**_

Ulquiorra noticed her face expression and he knew he messed up. His new assignment was to make her fall in love with him, not to make her fear him more. He didn't know what to tell her, what was he suppose to tell her? That he was sorry for telling her that he would shove the food down her throat? Hell no, he wasn't about to apologize for something he meant. He was looking at Orihime and she was looking at him with fear in her eyes, and in those eyes there was a bit of disappointment and he did not know why. Orihime looked at the plate of food and proceeded to walk towards it. She picked up the plate and began eating her food. She wasn't hungry but she did not want the food to be shoved down her throat. She did not take his threat lightly; she knew that he would actually do it. Ulquiorra kept thinking of a way that he could fix what he did without having to resort to an apology but he couldn't think of anything.

_This is harder than I thought. _

" I'm done." Said Orihime.

Ulquiorra looked at her plate and there was nothing left. He looked at her and she was once again staring at the moon. She was still wearing her school uniform and he thought that she needed a change of clothes. He wanted to tell her something, anything but no words came out of his mouth. It was simply because he really did not know what to tell her. He put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door and the servant followed behind him. Before leaving her room, he stopped and looked at her with the corner of his eye.

" I will be back in the morning to check on you. You won't hesitate to eat when told to, am I right?"

" Hai."

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Ulquiorra knew that he did not do well at all in his first day of his assignment. It wasn't that he forgot about his assignment, he was just acting…himself. He started to think of the ways he could make her fall in love with him but sadly nothing popped into his head. Ulquiorra was walking down the long, white hallway and he was thinking a lot. He stopped at a door and was hesitating to open it. He stepped back and continued walking but then turned back to look at the door.

_:sighs:I guess I have to…even if it means..._

He walked towards the door and he opened it. He walked into the room and he saw someone sitting on a chair and doing something on their desk. Ulquiorra was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets and was looking away from the man that was sitting on the chair. Ulquiorra did not say a word. The man felt someone behind him and turned around to look at Ulquiorra with the biggest smile on his face.

" I knew you would come see me sooner or later, Ulquiorra." Said Gin.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Sorry I took so long to write this chapter! Midterms this week..eeek! **

**I promise the next chapter wont take as long. :) **

**And yes i know this chapter is a bit short but i wanted to end it there. Ha! so Ulquiorra actually swallowed his pride and went**

**to another annoying person named Gin for help since he has no clue in what to do with Orihime. This should get very interesting. ;)**

**The next chapter is called " Cupid" thanks sooo much for the reviews!! I love them! **


	3. Cupid

**Chapter 3**

**"Cupid"**

* * *

Ulquiorra turned to look at Gin and wanted to smack the smile off of his face but he needed his help, so all he can do now is ignore his ridiculous smile.

" So.. Ulquiorra, how can I help you?" asked Gin.

Ulquiorra just stared at him. Was Gin serious? He knew why he was there, then why was he trying to make him say it?

_Ugh, this fool is really going to make me say it._

" Since you're so interested in helping me in my assignment, I decided that I'd let you help me."

" Hmm… I kind of lost interest."

Ulquiorra could feel his patience leaving him quite fast. He now remembered why he disliked Gin so much. He was so annoying and childish. Gin really wanted him to say it, but was Ulquiorra going to cave in? Hell no.

" I could careless." Said Ulquiorra as he turned around and proceeded to walk out the door.

" I'm kidding! Can't even take a joke." Said Gin.

Ulquiorra turned back around and stood by the door with his hands in his pockets.

" Well here, give this to her." Said Gin.

Gin was waving a folded piece of paper at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra walked towards Gin and took the folded piece of paper that had Orihime written on top of it.

" What is it?" asked Ulquiorra.

" Open it."

Ulquiorra opened the paper, something was written inside of it and the handwriting was very child like and sloppy. Ulquiorra started to read the note.

_Do you like me?_

_ Circle Yes or No._

Ulquiorra looked up at Gin that was smiling.

" I don't get it. Why should I give her this?"

Gin seemed a bit disappointed when his smile was not as big as before.

" You know, its what kids do in elementary when they wanna know if .."

Ulquiorra had a blank face.

" Ugh, never mind. It was supposed to be a joke but obviously you have no sense of humor."

Gin took the paper away from Ulquiorra and threw it away.

" So that's why you wrote it like a child's handwriting?"

" Hmm? What are you talking about? I just wrote it."

" Oh."

" Well anyways this is the real paper." Said Gin while he handed the paper to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra took the paper and on it was a list of things, like a to do list. It was titled, "Steps to make a human girl fall in love with a heartless Espada." On the top right corner of the paper was a drawing of a chibi Orihime with a big smile and on the left corner there was a drawing of a chibi Ulquiorra with a big frown. Ulquiorra looked up to Gin.

" I see you're quite the artist." Said Ulquiorra.

" Really?! I try." Said Gin sarcastically.

" So these are all the steps to make Orihime fall in love with me?"

" Hai."

" And how do you know so much about this?"

" Well back in the soul society, I was a ladies man."

Ulquiorra had a blank face.

" I'm not lying.. I was!"

" Ok."

" Well I just know the right things to do to get a woman."

" So you're experienced?"

Gin started to think about the ladies he had been with, but there wasn't a lot. Actually there was only one woman that he tried to have something with but even then he had trouble letting her know what he really felt for her. He wasn't a ladies man at all, not even close to being one but he wasn't about to let Ulquiorra know that.

" Very."

" That's hard to believe but whatever."

" Anyways, that's the list of things you have to do."

" Are you sure this would work?"

" Hai, this was fairly easy to come up with because Orihime reminds me of someone."

" Who?"

" Someone I knew a long time ago but anyways, you should do step one today."

Ulquiorra looked down at his paper and read step one.

_1. Make a conversation._

" How am I supposed to make a conversation with someone so dumb?"

" Just say, 'hello, how are you?' and from there the conversation should develop on its own."

" I know that but what do I talk about with her?"

" Talk about how orange her hair is."

" That's stupid."

" Alriight, ask her how her dinner was, if she liked it or not and from there on it gets easy…you'll know what to do next…It'll just flooow."

" Hn."

" Oh and don't forget to tell me what happens!" said Gin as he waved to Ulquiorra goodbye.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Ulquiorra told the servant to leave Orihime's room when he placed her plate of food on her small desk. Orihime walked towards the desk and began to eat the food. She wasn't hungry but she had to eat, she didn't want to hear Ulquiorra threatening her to shove her dinner down her throat again. Ulquiorra observed her as she ate her food; he was waiting for her to finish so he can start with step one. Orihime finished with her dinner and walked towards the window to stare at the moon once again.

" How was your dinner?" asked Ulquiorra.

Orihime was a bit surprised. Ulquiorra was asking her something? He was talking to HER? She turned around and looked at Ulquiorra who was looking straight at her with his hands in his pockets.

" Umm.. it was good." Said Orihime.

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra that was staring back at her, not saying a word. She felt a bit awkward and decided to turn back around to stare at the moon. Ulquiorra wasn't staring at her purposely; he was actually trying to think of what else to say.

_Stupid Gin, I thought he said it would get easier from here on. Now what else do I talk about with her?_

Ulquiorra then remembered what else Gin told him he should talk about.

" So.. How are you?"

Orihime was again surprised. He was actually asking her how she was? Orihime turned back around to face Ulquiorra and she smiled.

" Umm.. I'm alright."

Once again Ulquiorra and Orihime were staring at each other, not saying a word. Orihime felt the awkwardness again and was about to turn back around to stare at the moon but she stopped half way. She looked at Ulquiorra and she put her hair behind her ear.

" How are you?" asked Orihime.

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime and was a bit surprised that she was actually interested in knowing how he was. But then he thought that maybe it was just something people usually do to be polite. Either way he had to answer her question with a lie. He was not feeling good or happy, he was more annoyed and bothered that he had to try and make a conversation with her. Everything for him was so annoying. If he was going to answer truthfully he would tell her just that, 'I'm annoyed.' But then she would most likely ask why and he would answer, "Just being here annoys me, your face annoys me, the way you eat annoys me, making you fall in love with me annoys me!" So if he would answer truthfully, she would never fall in love with him and that's not part of the plan.

" Alive."

" Oh I could see that but how are you feeling?"

_Now I have to talk about my feelings?_

" I don't feel."

" How can that be? We all can feel."

" I was created this way. I just don't feel."

" So you don't feel sadness, happiness, joy, fear?"

" No."

_But I do feel annoyed._

" So when you fight with someone, you don't feel angry?"

" It's different, I fight to kill and win. I don't get angry; I just do my job and that's it."

" So you don't feel happy when you do win?"

" I see it as I did my job right and that I didn't fail but I don't get happy."

" And fear?"

" What about it?"

" You don't feel that either?"

" Fear makes you weak. I don't fear anything, not even death. So no I don't feel fear."

" Oh I see."

Silence.

" But…"

" But what?"

" Being alive means feeling all those feelings, so how can you be alive?"

" Those emotions are for humans, for some reason you need them to be alive but for me, I don't have them.. I don't need them..but yet I am alive."

" Don't you ever ask yourself why you're alive?"

" To serve Aizen-sama."

" and?"

" and what?"

" Why else are you alive?"

Ulquiorra never really thought about that and was a little taken back. Why was he alive? Was he alive just to serve Aizen or was there something beyond that? To his surprise, Orihime was making him think. He didn't know what to tell her because he didn't have the answer himself. He told her the only answer he knew.

" Like I said.. I'm alive to serve Aizen-sama. Nothing else."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ulquiorra told Orihime that he was going to check on her later and she smiled and waved goodbye. Orihime was actually a little happy. It was the first time after weeks of being in Hueco Mundo that she had a real conversation with someone. She was feeling lonely and she needed that. She thought that maybe she had made a friend, and that friend may be Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra closed Orihime's door and began to walk down the hall. He actually had a conversation with Orihime and it wasn't that bad. It's hard to believe but Gin was actually right. He told him that the conversation would just flow and it did. Orihime is not that hard to talk to, she was fairly easy. Ulquiorra had his doubts about Gin but it seems like he knows what he's talking about, so he's going to follow his steps to make Orihime fall in love with him. Ulquiorra kept walking but stopped when he felt someone hiding behind him.

" Gin, I know you're hiding."

" I wasn't hiding.. I was simply walking by."

" And you coincidentally walked by Orihime's room, right?"

" Oh! Am I by Orihime's room?!"

" What do you want?"

" I'm just walking by."

Gin started to walk pass Ulquiorra but then stopped a few steps away from Ulquiorra.

" So how did it go?"

" I'm not going to tell you."

" Fine."

Gin started to walk, leaving Ulquiorra behind. Ulquiorra knew Gin pretty well; he knew that Gin heard his conversation with Orihime. If he hadn't, Gin would've bugged him until he told him.

" We'll do step two tomorrow." Said Gin as he waved goodbye.

Ulquiorra just stared at Gin as he walked away.

" Oh and by the way.. I would have had come up with something better to talk about than FEEEELINGSSS."

Ulquiorra was right; Gin heard his conversation.

_Gin…you're worse than a girl and i hate you.  
_

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sighs… sorry I took long.. I'll try to update more often. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it lol. Thanks so much for the reviews!! Your reviews always motivate me to write..so keep it coming! I love them.. thanks!!**

**Next chapter. …"Step 2." Hmmm whats step two?? Well till the next chappie.. much loveee Gissy!**


	4. Compliment

**Chapter 4**

**Compliment**

* * *

" I do not like this step."

" It's not that bad, it's pretty easy."

Ulquiorra was looking at the list and was thinking about how he should do step two. He looked up at Gin and he was sitting on his desk, eating an apple.

" How am I supposed to compliment her?"

" Like I said it's not hard at all. Come on Ulquiorra, don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

" Noticed what?"

" How hot she is."

" No."

" What? Come on! The girl has a pretty face, plus a hot body. Any straight man would notice that."

Ulquiorra looked at Gin with a serious expression.

" What are you trying to say? And choose your answer wisely."

" That you're-"

Gin double thought what he was about to say. He thought that maybe he shouldn't joke and actually choose his answer wisely or else Ulquiorra would probably kill him.

" …not so observant."

" It's not about being observant, I just don't notice stupid human girls."

Gin looked at Ulquiorra for a moment.

_Gay. _

" Well any who, you have to do step two today."

" Hn."

" What are you going to say?"

" Don't worry about it."

Gin's smile grew even larger.

" You have no idea what to tell her."

" You're annoying."

Ulquiorra was walking out of Gin's room and he could hear Gin yelling something at him.

" Tell her she's pretty! Or that she looks nice! Or that she smells good! Ulquiorra! Tell heeer! Ulquioorra..you there?!"

Ulquiorra was long gone but he could hear Gin's annoying voice echo in the hallway_._ He finally didn't hear him anymore. _He finally shut up. _

" Uuuulquioorraaa! Tell heeer." Whispered Gin.

Gin was in the corner of the hallway hiding. Ulquiorra was now more annoyed than ever.

" Gin, if you don't go to your room and be quiet, I will kill you."

Gin was back in his room and he sat on his chair. He looked around his room and he was indeed, bored. But then he thought about the many ways he can annoy Ulquiorra and his smile once again grew larger.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

" _I love you."_

_Her eyes widened, her heart was beating faster and her cheeks were rosy pink. She didn't know he felt the same way she did and at that very moment, she has never felt happier. She looked at him with the biggest smile on her face._

" _I love you too."_

_He gently lifted her chin up, looked straight into her eyes and he kissed her._

Orihime sighed as she remembered her most precious memories. She missed him so much. If she had one chance to relive any memory, it would be that one. She wouldn't change a thing about it; she would just want to hear those three words come out from his mouth once more.

_I wonder if he thinks of me as much as I think of him….. Does he still love me?_

Orihime looked around her room; she was so lonely. No one to talk to, no one to play with, no one to laugh with, she was thinking what did she get herself into.

_No Orihime!! You are not going to break down and cry! You're not!_

She was holding in her tears, she did not want to cry. But she was so sad and her heart felt empty.

" Here's your dinner."

Orihime turned around and she saw Ulquiorra standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. The servant left the tray on top of her desk and proceeded to walk out the room. Orihime looked at the food and she knew what she had to do but this time she was actually hungry and did not mind eating the food. She looked up at Ulquiorra and a small smile formed her lips.

" Umm hello.. Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra would have just ignored her but he has a mission to accomplish.

" Hello, Orihime."

Orihime picked up her chopsticks and started to eat her food. Her dinner was simple, it was rice and steamed vegetables. She would have preferred a double cheeseburger with large fries and a strawberry shake but that was never going to happen. She picked up a carrot and she put it in her mouth.

_Too healthy!_

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime while she ate her dinner. She didn't even notice him staring at her. He was looking at her, trying to find something to compliment her in. He looked at her hair, then at her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips and then he noticed her body. He turned the other way, realizing what Gin was talking about. He turned back to look at her and she was about to place a broccoli into her mouth but she missed. The broccoli fell on to the floor and Orihime looked at it, picked it up fast and she put it in her mouth. Ulquiorra just stared at her. Orihime looked at him and let out a small laugh.

" 10 second rule." Said Orihime.

_I guess I can't compliment her on her eating manners. _

" I see you love broccoli. Can't let one go, can you?"

Orihime smiled.

" Oh I'm not really a fan of broccoli but I'd hate for any kind food to go to waste." Said Orihime.

"Hn."

Orihime ate another carrot and looked at Ulquiorra, he was still standing by the door.

" Umm you could come sit down, if you like." Said Orihime.

Orihime wanted to talk to him more; he was the only person she got to see besides the servant. She wanted to be his friend or more like she wanted him to be her friend.

" I'm fine here."

" Oh umm ok."

Orihime was eating her food but she was eating it slow. She would usually eat her food fast so she could get it over with but this time she was taking her time. She did it purposely. She wanted him around a little longer because for those couple more minutes that took her to eat her food, she had company for a while longer.

" Do you like broccoli?" asked Orihime.

" No."

" Carrots?"

" No."

" Vegetables?"

" No."

" Food?!"

" Some."

" Oh! So what's your favorite food?"

" I don't have one."

" Really?"

" Hn."

" I love donuts! Especially the ones that are stuffed with jelly; I used to always buy one of every kind and try to guess which kind of stuffed donut I was about to eat. I would close my eyes and poke at it and taste the jelly. My favorite was the strawberry jelly. Oh and the blueberry…"

_She must have a fast metabolism to be able to eat so much and still look like that. Could that be a compliment?_

" …pineapple…apple.. peach…"

_This woman can talk…._

"..chocolate..vanilla…"

_Ugh I need to shut her up.. I need to find a compliment and fast.._

"..strawberry..wait I think I mentioned that one already…oh yea..and raspb-"

" Orihime.. your hair.."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra with a blank face and Ulquiorra was trying to find a way to compliment her hair.

"…its very.."

_What do I say?_

Ulquiorra just wanted to shut her up but now he has no idea what to tell her.

" …orange."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra a bit confused. Did he just tell her that her hair was very orange?

" Umm…"

Orihime didn't know what to say.

_Stupid Gin.. you told me to say the stupidest thing.. and I actually did. I'm going to kill you._

" Yea..it is very orange.. and it's all natural!" said Orihime with a smile.

" Well I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." Said Ulquiorra.

" Umm alright."

Ulquiorra was walking out the door and he felt stupid for telling her that. It wasn't even a compliment at all, more like an observation. At that moment all he could think about was what Gin told him the day before. To talk about how orange her hair was, and he can't believe he actually went through with it.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

" I was joking about her hair being orange, Ulquiorra. Haha.. Who would have thought that you were so gullible." Said Gin.

" I know you were, you fool. But your stupidity was the only thing that popped into my head, and I told you to stop snooping around when I'm trying to accomplish the mission."

" Yea yea yea.. I was just walking by when you were talking to Orihime but whatever. I told you to tell her that she looks pretty.. girls fall for that. Well except for the conceited ones, they would just giggle and walk away."

" Gin.."

" Yes Ulquiorra-kun!"

" If you happen to walk by again today.. I will kill you."

" You're so mean."

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Orihime was looking at the moon and thinking about him, her love. Even if she tried not to think about him, she would end up thinking about him even more. She left everything in the real world; Her friends, her home, her life and especially her love But the one thing she kept was her memories.

" I've brought you this."

Orihime turned around to find Ulquiorra standing by her door. He was holding something in his hand.

" For me?"

" It's time for a change of clothes. You've been wearing your school uniform for quite a while and it's time for you to wear the outfit that represents who you are now."

Orihime walked towards Ulquiorra and took the white arrancar outfit from his hands. She looked at it and she felt weird, she was about to look more like the enemy.

" I will step out so you can change."

Ulquiorra walked outside and Orihime was looking at her white arrancar outfit. She didn't want to put it on but she knew she had to. She put the outfit on and it fit her perfectly.

" Surprisingly, it looks very nice on you."

Orihime turned around and her cheeks turned to a rosy pink. She looked at Ulquiorra and then down to her feet.

" Umm.. Thank you, Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra noticed that he made her blush. Had he embarrassed her? But he didn't say anything that would be embarrassing. He just thought that she looked nice but he didn't plan on saying it, he just thought it out loud. Without realizing it, Ulquiorra had just complimented her. Ulquiorra looked at the blushing Orihime and he liked the effect he had on her. Making her fall in love with him seems less difficult now. If he could say and do the right things, he coukd make her fall in love with him in no time. He now wants to know more about her, he wants to know her weaknesses, what makes her happy, what makes her sad. He needs to know everything about her so he can finish the mission successfully. He is now taking the mission more seriously.

_Gin..so far you have been right. I guess it is wise to stick with you…for now._

But what Ulquiorra hadn't realized is that Orihime's heart already belongs to someone, someone that she cannot forget, Ichigo Kurosaki.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Hey! Sorry I took forever to write chapter 4. I've been so busy and when I want to write I fall a sleep cuz im so tired. But finally I had time to do what I love. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to update as often as I can. I know there hasn't been so many cute moments..but like I said this story is going to be long..and their love is gonna develop slowly. Right now Ulquiorra is more focused in trying to make her fall in love with him.. but then later on … well you'll see :)**

**Later on theres gonna be dramaaaaaa! Haha yeee.**

**Well till the next chapter! Its " Step 3".. Now whats step 3? And what will Ulquiorra do when he finds out that Orihime is already inlove? Hmmmm**

**Ja' ne! --Gissy!**


	5. Ice Cream

**Chapter 5**

**Ice cream**

* * *

"6-8-2-4-4." said Gin.

"Hn."

"Did you memorize it?"

Ulquiorra looked at Gin with a blank face.

"Siiix..Eiiight..Tw-"

"I got it you fool!"

"Oh..well then I suggest you not to stare like that."

Ulquiorra turned around and walked out of Gin's room, he got what he wanted and there was no need for him to stay there any longer.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Enjoying yourself, Gin?

"Sure, I'm quite entertained."

"So how's Ulquiorra-kun doing?"

"He's a bit slow with women but he's getting there."

"Hmm.. I see."

"I've given him steps to make Orihime fall in love with him. So far he has done two and he must be working on the third one as we speak."

"Steps? Since when have you been so knowledgeable about women?"

"Oh well since I was in my mother's womb."

Aizen smirked.

"You just reminded me of someone." Said Aizen.

"Who?"

Aizen walked towards a small white table, grabbed a white teapot and he poured himself a cup of tea.

"No one important."

Aizen closed his eyes while he took a sip of his tea.

"Make sure Ulquiorra completes the mission on time. He needs to make that woman fall in love with him as soon as possible. I don't want Orihime to even think about Ichigo."

"Understood."

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Hmm.. He's a bit late. I wonder if he's even coming today. I mean he has to, right?_

"Here's your dinner."

Orihime turned around and saw the servant standing by the door with a tray of food. It was the same servant that would bring her food everyday but she was a bit surprised to see him without Ulquiorra. She smiled at the servant and thanked him for bringing her food.

_He didn't come today… that's odd._

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Every room he passed by had a white door and a silver knob. He was getting tired of seeing the same kind of door over and over again. He was walking for over an hour in Las Noches when he finally found the room he was looking for. The room had a silver door but with no knob and it required a code to enter. The right side of the door had five small black squares going down a row. Ulquiorra raised his left hand towards the door for ten seconds and then with his finger he formed the number six on the first black square. The square turned silver and in less than a second it disappeared. He did the same thing for each of the remaining squares. When all the black squares disappeared, the door opened to a pitch-black room. Once Ulquiorra stepped into the room, the lights turned on and the door closed. The room was a bit large, the walls were white and there were dozens of filing cabinets. Ulquiorra opened a cabinet that had the letter 'I' on it and looked through the files. He took out a file that was named:

** Inoue, Orihime**

He found what he was looking for, Orihime's information. In that room, Aizen kept all the information about people he wanted to know about. He has information about every person he has ever spoken or seen once. Ulquiorra opened the file and there was a paper with her picture on it. He began to read about the woman that is supposed to fall deeply in love with him.

** Name: Inoue Orihime**

** D.O.B: September 3****rd**

** Age: 15**

** Weight: 45Kg**

** Height: 157cm**

** Blood type: BO**

** Occupation: Student**

** Powers: Shun Shun Rikka**

The first page was about her basic information like where she lived, how old she was, details about her powers, and so on. He turned the other page and there was information about her childhood. He read that she had a brother but died when she was very young. She didn't have many pets, the only pet she had was a dog when she was 5 years old but it died soon after her brother passed away. She preferred not having any more pets after that because she thought that by loving something that will eventually die would only bring her pain. Ulquiorra kept reading but was soon surprised when he read something he didn't expect.

_She was a straight A student? It can't be true.. Then why is she so …stupid?_

Ulquiorra turned the other page and there were details about her personality. He read that Orihime was a very sweet, sensitive, and imaginative young girl. She gets distracted easily and she eats a lot. She loves donuts but she loves ice cream even more. She hates tomatoes but loves ketchup. She likes to draw even though she's not that good at it. Everyday she buys flowers to put beside her brother's picture and to put some in her room. She likes to play sports and she usually hangs out with her best friend, Tatsuki. She has a fear of large insects and crows. Orihime loves to go to the park; she would go everyday. She would sit on a bench and watch the kids play until the sun would set. Her favorite part of her day was to watch the sunset and to watch the moon appear.

_I guess we have one thing in common…_

Ulquiorra kept reading about her likes and dislikes but then his eyes widen when he read the following paragraph.

** Orihime has a secret relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo.**

_She's… with Ichigo?_

**Ichigo is Orihime's boyfriend but no one knows about their relationship. Few suspect of their relationship but Ichigo and Orihime would always deny it. They have been together for almost a year. The reasons why they kept their relationship a secret are still unknown. She is currently in love with Kurosaki Ichigo.**

_She's already in love?…and with him?!_

Ulquiorra felt a bit angry. No, he wasn't jealous but he just didn't like the fact that she was already in love. Not only that but she's also with Ichigo. Out of all the men in the world she had to be with him, the man he detests. He is not only trying to make Orihime fall in love with him but now he's competing for her love. He thought that making her fall in love with him would get easier but now he finds it to be more difficult and it angers him. Ulquiorra wants her to forget about Ichigo completely, as if he never existed. He knows he has to do and say things that he wouldn't usually do but that is his mission, even if he has to act like a complete fool, he WILL make Orihime fall in love with him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I need you to make ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

The servant seemed a bit confused as if he has never heard of ice cream before. Ulquiorra just stared at the servant; he was not in a good mood at all.

"Don't tell me that you do not know how to make ice cream."

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra-sama but I don't even know what that is."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

The servant feared for his life, he was wishing that he knew how to make ice cream.

_What the hell is ice cream?!_

"Umm, well ..uh..I'll learn! I swear I'll learn how to make ice cream but please do not kill me!"

Ulquiorra would've killed the servant without hesitation but he's their only cook. Ulquiorra simply turned around and walked away.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Do you know how to make icecream?"

"Mmm I like ice cream."

"I don't care if you like it.. I'm asking if you know how to make it."

"Yeah its simple.. you mix ice with cream."

"What?"

"Yeaaaa."

"You have no idea how to make ice cream."

"Well why the hell do you want to know anyways."

"I don't have to tell you why."

"Alriight..I was going to tell you where you could get some but never mind."

Ulquiorra had no choice.

"It's for step three."

"Ahhhh! I see. Well you have to go to the human world and steal some."

"What?!"

"Steal Ice cream."

"You only open your mouth to say the most stupidest things."

"I'm serious.. If you want ice cream ..go to the human world."

Ulquiorra lets out a loud sigh.

"Where should I go?"

"Well there's a good place at Karakura town..oh and there's a place where they give you free samples it's soo goo- "

"I don't care.. I just need to know where."

"Ughhh..Karakura town." Mumbled Gin.

"Fine, I'll go now."

Ulquiorra was walking out of Gin's room.

"Ulquiorra…don't get caught and most importantly.."

Ulquiorra stopped and turned to look at Gin.

"..don't forget my strawberry ice cream."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was already midnight in Karakura town, the sky was dark blue and there was a full moon. There was an opening in the sky and out came Ulquiorra. He was suppressing his spiritual energy so he wouldn't have to have any unnecessary fights. Ulquiorra walked around the town, looking for an ice cream shop.

_This is so annoying._

He found a shop called, "Karakura's best Ice cream." He walked towards the shop and on the door was a sign that read, "Sorry we're closed." Ulquiorra did not care that it was closed; he was going to steal the ice cream anyways so why shouldn't he just break in? Ulquiorra broke the lock of the door and walked into the cold shop. He walked towards the ice cream that was in the glass but was surprised to see that there were more than a dozen different types of ice cream.

_Great..how am I supposed to chose one when there's so many._

Ulquiorra had never tried ice cream before, so he doesn't know which one to choose. He turned to look at the counter and there were spoons, cups, napkins, and cones. He grabbed a spoon and he tried the first gallon of pink ice cream.

_Strawberry..that fools favorite._

He then tries the brown ice cream.

_Chocolate.._

In less than a minute, Ulquiorra had tried every single flavor. He still didn't know which one to choose.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Heeey you're back so did u bring me my-"

Gin was surprised.

"What the hell?..Did you steal the whole store?!"

Ulquiorra brought all twelve flavors of ice cream back to Las Noches. Ulquiorra had secretly liked every single flavor.

"I brought enough so I don't have to go back."

"There's like a year supply here."

"Shut up."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Where's my strawberry ice cream?"

Ulquiorra let out a sigh and walked away with his bags full of ice cream.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Orihime was sitting down by her desk, watching the moon. She had just finished her dinner and she wished she had dessert. She wanted something sweet but that was never going to happen.

_Vegetables are sooo boriiing ….aaah_

"Did you finish your dinner?"

Orihime turned around and was about to say yes when she couldn't believe her eyes. Ulquiorra was standing by the door and eating an ice cream cone.

_He has ice cream! Waait he likes ice cream?_

"Umm..yes.. All done! Wow… I didn't know you liked ice cream."

"Yes, I do." Said Ulquiorra while he took another lick of his ice cream.

_Aaah..it looks soo good._

"You like ice cream too?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes! I love ice cream."

"I guess we have that in common."

Flash back

"_**Ook..so the third step is to find something in common with her." Said Gin**_

"_**We don't have anything in common."**_

"_**Well you need to find out everything about her. What she likes and what she doesn't like. Then choose something to have in common with; it doesn't have to be true. You just have to make her believe that you guys have something in common."**_

"_**I see."**_

"_**Umma give you a code for a room that has all her information."**_

"_**Alright."**_

"_**Ready?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Are you really ready?"**_

"_**Hurry up Gin."**_

"_**Ok..be ready cause it's a long code…"**_

"_**I'm ready you idiot!"**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh wow..you're right! We do have that in common."

"Well here.. I brought you one."

In his other hand Ulquiorra had a strawberry ice cream cone. He walked towards Orihime and handed her the ice cream cone.

"Oh..umm thank you Ulquiorra-san.. that was very nice of you."

Orihime took the ice cream and gave a big smile to Ulquiorra. She took a lick of her ice cream and she thought it was so good. She hasn't had any thing sweet for such a long time, so it was like heaven for her taste buds.

"Mmmm! This is soo good!! So what's your favorite ice cream?"

"I don't have one."

"Ahhh! You must have one!"

"I don't."

_Because I like them all but I'm not telling you that._

"Well me neither! Because I love them all!"

"Really.."

_Hm So I guess we really do have something in common…_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Don't kill me!! Ahh I know I took forever to write this chapter!**

**Wow this whole chapter was about ice cream lol man when I was writing this I had the biggest craving for ice cream since its been so hot!! But unfortunately I didn't get any ice cream..my fam ate it all! But at least the characters got their fix lol**

**Ok! So Ulquiorra secretly loves ice cream…lol**

**The third step was to find something in common with her, even if it was made up..but in the end he actually had more than one thing in common with her..of course one was ice cream but did anyone get the 2****nd**** one? **

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! You guys always motivate me to write..so please review! i love them!  
**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to **OMG XD..**your review made my lazy butt get up and write! Lol thanks!**

**Next chapter…will be of course step 4! Hmmmm whats step 4? Thanks again! Till the next chappie! Ja'ne!….Gissy**


	6. Flirt

**Chapter 6**

**Flirt**

* * *

"So how did it go?" asked Gin while he ate his strawberry ice cream.

"Who gave you that?" asked Ulquiorra

Gin just stared at Ulquiorra and then slowly licked his ice cream again.

"It's mine."

"No, it's not."

" Yes..the strawberry was mine."

"No… . These belong to Orihime."

Ulquiorra was lying. He used Orihime as an excuse, he didn't want to admit that the ice cream was actually all his.

"You're selfish and that's simply ugly Ulquiorra." Said Gin.

Gin took another lick of his ice cream and looked at a very pensive Ulquiorra.

"You're thinking about step four, aren't you?" asked Gin.

"Yes."

"Got any ideas?"

"Not yet."

"Step 4 is not really hard. All you have to do is show her that you like her more than a friend."

" We're not even friends to begin with."

"But that's a good thing, you didn't go straight to the friend zone."

"Friend zone?"

"Yeah it happens to a lot of guys. Its when a guy likes a girl and he tries to be more than her friend but he ends up being the good friend that listens to her problems about the guy she actually likes….yeah something like that."

"Oh."

"Take her out for a walk and show her that you have feelings for her. Don't say you like her randomly, you have to flirt with her."

"Flirt?"

"Yes, wait don't tell me you do not know how to flirt."

"I do."

"Liar! You don't know how to at all."

"I just don't have the need to."

Gin and Ulquiorra stared at each other for a while.

_You got to be kidding me.. he doesn't even know how to flirt? Man I bet this guy is a virgin! Ahh.. I guess I'll teach him a few things to say to her…_

"Alright.. I'll be you and you'll be Orihime-chan, ok?"

"Why?"

"So we can practice..ok lets start."

Gin looked at Ulquiorra with a big smile.

"If you're going to be me then wipe that stupid smile off your face."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to look like I'm about to slit my wrists?"

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"No I'm really asking you a question. I'll repeat.. Do you want me to-"

"Gin..hurry up."

"I mean if you want me to look like I'm extremely depressed, then I'll do it."

Ulquiorra looked at Gin a bit confused.

"Are you hurt?"

For a moment, it seemed like Gin got his feelings hurt.

"No.."

Silence.

"So lets start." Said Gin.

"Hn."

Gin walked towards Ulquiorra.

"Do you have a map?"

Ulquiorra looked at him a bit confused.

"No...Why?"

"Because I just got lost in your eyes."

Ulquiorra stared at Gin for a while before saying anything.

"No." said Ulquiorra.

"No what?!"

"I'm not going to say that."

"What?! Why not? That's like one of the best pick up lines."

"Trash."

"Alright..let's try another. Are my eyes sparkly?"

"No."

"They should be because you're standing right in front of me."

Ulquiorra was walking out the door.

"Where are you going?! Wait! Did you sit on candy?!"

Ulquiorra stopped. _Candy? What is this idiot going to say now?_

"No..why?"

"Cuz.. you got a sweet ass."

All of the sudden there was a loud blast and a green flash; Gin turned around and realized that his room was missing a wall.

"Why the hell did you use your cero to destroy my room!"

"That's odd..I missed."

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

She was sitting on her bed, waiting patiently for his arrival. She hadn't seen him all day and it was weird for her. She's used to seeing him three times a day, sometimes even four but lately he hasn't been showing up as much and she wondered if she had done something wrong. She was looking forward for dinner because it gave her the chance to see him again. Suddenly her cheeks turned pink when she realized what she was feeling, she was missing him.

"I've brought your dinner."

Orihime jumped and quickly turned around to see Ulquiorra standing by the door with his hands in his pockets.

"You scared me!"

"That explains why you're red."

"Uh..yeeah."

The servant walked in and placed Orihime's food on her desk. Orihime didn't even want to look at the food; she already knew what it was.

"Well..aren't you going to eat?" asked Ulquorra.

"Oh yes.."

Orihime walked towards her desk and she smelled something great. With her surprise she was about to eat grilled chicken and steamed rice.

_FOOD!! Finally something different!!_

Orihime broke off her chopsticks and was devouring her food.

"I see you do not miss the rice balls and steamed vegetables."

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! This is so good!! I don't miss that at all!"

"You should, it's healthy."

"Healthy yes..but so boring!"

Ulquiorra observed Orihime while she ate her food; he noticed that she was eating her food a bit too slow.

"So..umm how was your day?" asked Orihime.

"Busy."

"Oh I see."

Ulquiorra was still not used to talking to her but he knew he had to have longer conversations with her if he wants her to fall in love with him.

"Aizen-sama has me doing a lot of work around Las Noches."

"Oh really? What kind of work?"

"A lot of it is very annoying.."

_Like making you fall in love with me.._

"Like I have to check if his army is getting the right training."

"Oh…what else?"

_What else?_

Ulquiorra remembered his conversation with Gin earlier that day.

"I have to talk to a complete idiot everyday."

Orihime felt bad, she thought he was talking about her.

"I'm sorry."

Ulquiorra looked at her puzzled.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because you have to talk to me."

_This woman thinks I'm talking about her. Great._

"What makes you think you're the idiot?"

"Um..well because you see me everyday so I assumed that-"

"Don't make assumptions. I wasn't talking about you."

"Oh umm ok.." said Orihime while she looked down at her feet. Ulquiorra could tell that she still felt bad.

_I have to make her believe me...or else I will never finish this mission..._

Ulquiorra walked towards Orihime and stood right in front of her.

"Besides.. you're the only highlight of my day."

Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra and her eyes widened.

_I'm the highlight of your day?_

Orihime was blushing and she had no idea what to say. Ulquiorra was staring right at her, he liked that he had made her nervous. Ulquiorra then thought of what Gin told him to say, even though he thought it was the most ridiculous thing to say, it was the perfect opportunity.

"Orihime…"

_I can't believe I'm about to say this._

"Are my eyes sparkly?"

Orihime looked straight into his eyes.

"No..They're actually a bit sad…"

_No wait..you're not suppose to say that..you were supposed to just say NO. What do I say now?_

"I actually like your eyes…" said Orihime.

_What?_

Ulquiorra looked at her a bit puzzled. She actually liked his eyes, why?

"Is that so?"

"Yes, But wait.. why did you ask if they were sparkly?

"No reason."

Ulquiorra suddenly felt a bit curious; He wanted to know why she liked his eyes. He noticed that she wasn't blushing anymore, which got to him. He wanted her to blush again but how?

"Let's take a walk." Said Ulquiorra.

Orihime was surprised and her eyes widened.

"A walk?! Really?!"

"Yes, lets go."

"Hai!"

Orihime was so happy that she finally had the chance to get out of her room. She was walking next to Ulquiorra and she had the biggest smile on her face. Ulquiorra had never seen her smile like that before; it was very different. Her eyes were very sparkly, looking all over the place. He walked her to a huge silver door and when he opened the door, she saw white sand and the light of the moon.

"We're going outside?!" asked Orihime.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Oh no not at all!"

"You know you can't escape even if you tried, right?"

"Yeaaa I know!"

Orihime walked outside and she looked up to the sky to see the moon. She loved the feeling of being outside, to feel the air, to feel a little bit of freedom. She kneeled down to touch the sand.

"Cold." Said Orihime.

Orihime got up and looked at Ulquiorra.

"I used to love walking barefoot on the beach at night. The sand would be cold but it felt nice." Said Orihime.

"Then why don't you pretend you're at the beach? You have everything except the ocean." Said Ulquiorra.

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra with a big smile on her face.

"Can I?"

"I don't mind."

Orihime was surprised that Ulquiorra was being so nice.

_He probably finds me more as a friend now..this is great!_

Orihime took out her shoes and walked on the sand barefoot.

"It feels great! Why don't you try it?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Aw alright."

They were walking for a while when Ulquiorra suddenly stopped to pick up something from the ground. Ulquiorra had his back turned to Orihime when he started to talk.

"Once a year it gets colder than usual, like what you call winter in your world. For some reason a day before winter starts, something rare grows. A lot of them do not bloom because of the short time they have to live; they freeze up before having any chance of life. But then theres the few that thrive to survive, so that they could show the world that they're alive, even if its just for a moment."

Ulquiorra turned around to look at Orihime and in his hand he was holding a crystal that was formed as a white rose. The rose looked like ice, very fragile. Ulquiorra walked towards Orihime and handed her the crystal rose. Orihime was holding the rose with a lot of care, she looked at it and thought it was so beautiful.

"This reminds me of you, a rare beauty."

Orihime eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink.

_Rare beauty..like me?_

"If you take good care of it, it may last forever."

"Uh..yes thank you.. I'll take good care of it."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and she was still blushing. She couldn't stop smiling; she loved the crystal rose Ulquiorra gave her. She saw a different side of Ulquiorra, a more nice and talkative Ulquiorra. She didn't understand why the sudden change with him but she liked it. She also realized something that moment, that maybe Ulquiorra saw her differently too.

_Does he have some sort of feelings for me? Wait.. it's Ulquiorra.. he doesn't like me..right?_

Ulquiorra was already walking towards Las Noches.

"It's time for us to get back Orihime."

"Hai!"

Orihime ran towards Ulquiorra to catch up to him. She walked beside Ulquiorra, holding the rose close to her heart. With a shy smile she looked at Ulquiorra while walking towards the entrance of Las Noches. Ulquiorra could see her from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you for everything." Said Orihime before entering her room.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything but for some reason he didn't mind what he did. He liked making her blush, getting her nervous, making her smile and having some sort of control over her emotions. He's finding the mission to be less annoying but he doesn't understand why.

"Goodnight, Orihime."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Aaah I know I took forever again and all I can say is I'm sorry. I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can…but please stick with me! I promise I will finish this story! :D but hey I put some ulquihime cuteness! not a lot but its something! **

**Please review!! U know I love them !**

**I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter and it made my day! A lot of you motivated me to keep writing and i appreciate that! I write for you guys.. to entertain you and it makes me happy to read your reviews.. so please leave me one if you liked the chapter.. i love to read what you all have to say.. :D for the 100th review...i'll dedicate the story to u! and put something u like to be in the story in the following chapters.. :D  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to Yuya and of course Chiara.**

**Thanks again for reading! Next chapter is step 5! Yaay!**


	7. First Date

**Chapter 7**

** First Date**

**

* * *

  
**

"How was the walk?"

Ulquiorra didn't say anything; he just stared at Gin.

"What?" asked Gin.

"Were you feeling lazy this time?"

"Lazy for what?"

"For not minding your own business."

"I'm not understanding."

"Everywhere I turn, you're there. I wouldn't be surprised if you were hiding behind a rock or under the sand. You always find a way to annoy me."

"Oh..haha. That's not being annoying! You exaggerate Ulquiorra. I just follow you and Orihime-chan because I want to make sure you're doing your job right. See, that's my job, to make sure. That's all." Said Gin with a big smile.

"Then why weren't you following me this time?"

"Because my favorite Spanish soap opera was on. I hope Magarita doesn't die."

They both stared at each other for a minute.

"I'm kidding."

"Sure you are."

"I was actually watching this live reality show. Like this really ugly, skinny, pale guy gave this hot girl a crystal rose and she was like aww and blushed. I think the ugly guy that looked suicidal probably blushed too but I couldn't really tell."

Ulquiorra realized that Gin was very,very skilled..but in being annoying. There's no doubt in his mind that Gin was born that way.

_The ugly guy that looked suicidal probably blushed…_

Ulquiorra was trying to think back, had he really blushed? Could he even do that? Or maybe Gin was just making it up.

"Fool! Then why you ask!"

"Oh because I couldn't hear what you two were saying. It was like those old silent movies, except not as funny."

"Funny?"

"Yes. You're so serious in everything. Even when you gave her the rose, you couldn't crack a tiny smile."

" I don't smile."

"Well you should, it's part of your mission."

Ulquiorra knew Gin was right, but it's so hard for him to show any kind of emotion. He doesn't smile, laugh, or cry. How is he supposed to pretend when he doesn't know how? How is he supposed to smile to a human? The thing he detest the most.

"So ready for step 5?"

"Hn."

"How are you going to ask her?"

"I'll ask her when I bring her lunch."

"Hm..what are you going to say?"

Ulquiorra hated when Gin asked so many questions but they're both in the mission together, so he had to tell him even though he didn't want to.

"I'm just going to ask her."

Well, he didn't have to be detailed.

"You're gonna choke."

"I'm not."

"You are. Can't wait to witness it."

"You're not going to be there." Said Ulquiorra with a stronger tone.

"Was that supposed to be your angry voice? Anyways, I think you should also do step six. You know.. for later on the date."

_Step 6?_

Ulquiorra was dreading step six more than any of the previous steps.

"I'm just going to ask her on a date. There's no need to rush into step six."

"No it's perfect! You should do it."

"I'll see."

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Orihime was staring at the crystal rose with a smile. She thought it was the most beautiful gift she had received in a very long time. Then her smile faded away and her face grew sad. She was remembering her first gift from Ichigo. Ironically, it was a rose too. A red rose.

_"Oi, Orihime! You ready?"_

"_Hai! Sorry! I can't find my keys."_

_Orihime was nervous; it was her first date with Ichigo. _

_"Uhh, Orihime…" Ichigo points at Orihime's hand. _

_"Ahh..I was holding them the whole time! I'm sorry!" _

_Ichigo smiled. _

_"It's ok, let's go." _

_They were walking down the sidewalk silently. Orihime was so nervous; she didn't know what to say. She loved Ichigo and she was finally going on a date with him but she couldn't say anything. It was surreal for her, as if it was a dream. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and she noticed him smiling._

_**Why is he smiling?**_

_Then she saw Ichigo look at her from the corner of his eye, still smiling. She blushed._

"_So…are you hungry?"asked Ichigo._

"_A little."_

_Her stomach started growling and she blushed even more._

"_Your stomach seems to disagree with you." Said Ichigo._

_Ichigo seemed a bit amused._

_**Stupid stomach!**_

"_Uhh.. Hai." said Orihime._

"_So what's your favorite food?" asked Ichigo._

"_Umm..I love spaghetti with wasabi and mustard. It's delicious!"_

_Ichigo thought about Orihime's weird food combination and besides the mustard and wasabi, he thought spaghetti was a good choice. _

"_So pasta it is..but I'm not sure about the wasabi and mustard part though." said Ichigo._

_Orihime smiled._

"_I actually made Tatsuke try it. She hated it." Said Orihime with a giggle._

"_Anyone with functioning taste buds would." Said Ichigo._

_Orihime laughed._

"_I guess mine haven't been working right since I was born."_

_Ichigo turned to look at Orihime and smiled._

"_Well here we are. I heard this place was good."_

_It was an Italian restaurant. There were tables outside covered with red and white checkered tablecloths. Each table had its own flower vase and cheese shaker. _

"_Do you want to sit inside or out?" asked Ichigo._

_It was very nice outside. It wasn't too hot or too cold and there were a lot of clouds. It was a perfect, sunny day._

"_Outside." Said Orihime._

_They sat outside and the waiter went to greet them. The waiter gave them menus and asked what they wanted to drink._

"_eeeeeeeeeh…coke." Said Orihime._

"_Me too." Said Ichigo._

"_And I would like spaghetti and meatballs please."_

"_Hai! And you young man?" asked the waiter._

"_I'll have the same."_

_The waiter took the menus and left. Orihime looked at Ichigo and smiled. She still couldn't believe she was on a date with Ichigo. _

_**How did this happen?**_

"_It's very pretty today, isn't it?" asked Orihime._

"_It is." Said Ichigo as he looked around._

"_We should go to the park after." Said Orihime with a smile._

"_Alright then."_

"_Here's your coke, miss." Said the waiter as he put the glass of coke next to Orihime._

"_Thank you."_

"_And here's yours, young man. I'll bring your food in a few minutes." Said the waiter and then he left._

"_I'll be back." Said Ichigo._

"_Oh ok."_

_Ichigo got up and went inside the restaurant. Orihime took a sip of her coke and thought about the things she and Ichigo could talk about. She was still a bit nervous and she wanted everything to go smoothly._

"_Spaghetti and meatballs for two." Said the waiter as he placed the two plates down on the table._

"_Mmm..Thank you."_

_**Looks so yummy!**_

_Orihime looked up and saw Ichigo taking out his chair to sit. He reached down to his pocket and took out a small round plastic container and placed it on the table next to Orihime. Orihime looked at it and smiled._

"_Wasabi?"_

"_Yea, you said you loved it with spaghetti."_

"_Yes, I do. Thank you."_

"_I couldn't get mustard though."_

"_It's ok! Where did you get some? I know they don't have any here."_

"_The sushi place next door."_

"_Aww..that's where you went? Thank you."_

"_No problem. Hmm..this looks very good."_

_Orihime puts some wasabi on her spaghetti._

"_You want some wasabi?" asked Orihime with a smile._

"_Unlike you Orihime..my taste buds do work." Said Ichigo with a smile._

_Orihime laughed._

_After Orihime and Ichigo ate, they went to the park. They walked around and talked until it was sunset. Ichigo walked her back to her apartment and they were standing in front of the door._

"_Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun." Said Orihime._

"_I did too."_

_Orihime was more nervous than ever. Usually after a date, there's a kiss._

"_Well goodnight Orihime."_

_**Aww.. no kiss?**_

"_Goodnight." Said Orihime._

_Ichigo put his hands in his pockets while he looked at Orihime. He took one step forward and leaned down towards Orihime's rosy pink lips. Orihime closed her eyes and she could feel her heart beating faster. She was so nervous; the love of her life was about to give her what she always wanted, a kiss from him._

_**Soft…**_

That was her first thought about Ichigo's kiss, his lips were soft. She opened her eyes as he pulled away from her lips. He looked at her and smiled.

"_Well..Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight." Said Orihime with a smile._

_Orihime walked into her apartment with a big smile.__** He kissed me…**_

_She was in a daze and light headed, she was so happy. Then she snapped out of her high in life moment when she noticed something on top of her kitchen table. It was a single red rose with a small note next to it. She grabbed the red rose and smelled it._

_**Mmm.. it smells so good. How did he…**_

_She then opened the little note that was on the table._

** _ How?_**

_** While you looked for your keys… :)**_

_** Thank you for today.**_

_** I already knew it was going to be great.**_

"Orihime."

Orihime turned around and saw Ulquiorra standing by the doorway.

"Why are you crying?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Huh? I'm not crying."

"Aren't those called tears?"

Orihime touched her face and felt her cheeks wet. She was crying but she hadn't realized it. She didn't know what to say and she didn't want Ulquiorra to know she was crying because of Ichigo.

"Oh..I wasn't crying. My eyes always get super watery when I have a sneeze attack."

"Sneeze attack?"

"Yeah like one sneeze after another and it feels like it'll never stop."

"You expect me to believe that lame excuse?"

"No seriously!"

Ulquiorra stared at Orihime; he knew she was lying but he wasn't going to persist on asking what was wrong with her.

"Here's your lunch."

"Thank you." Said Orihime as she walked towards Ulquiorra.

_How do I ask this human on a date? Gin's suggestion was ridiculous._

_**----------------------------------  
**_

**_"Come on! Do tell!" said Gin_**

"_**Gin..I already know what I'm going to do. Shouldn't you be watching your soap opera?"**_

"_**Not till an hour from now but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is how are you going to ask her out on a date? I know you have no idea like always."**_

_**Gin was right but Ulquiorra was too stubborn to ask. He was just quiet and Gin knew that was his cue to enlighten him with his wisdom.**_

"_**Ok you should be like Manuel. He bought Magarita a dozen roses and had a mariachi band play outside her window. At first she would always say no when he asked her out on date but after that she said yes."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**That was a great scene but how are we going to get you a horse to ride in?"**_

"_**A what?!"**_

"_**Or we can just improvise and use what we got here. Can you ride a Menos Grande?"**_

_**Ulquiorra was speechless.**_

"_**You also have to sing a beautiful song to her and wear a sombrero."**_

"_**?!!"**_

"_**The arrancars could be your mariachi band, just tell them to learn how to play the song or else they'll die. Hmm…what else did Manuel do?"**_

"_**Gin.."**_

"_**I could even be part of the mariachi band. Ahuuuua! Ay ya yaiii! What you think Ulquiorra? Incredible, right?"**_

"_**How the hell did you become Aizen's right hand?"**_

" _**I bedazzled him." Said Gin with a big smile. **_

"_**Gin…you're an idiot."**_

_**--------------------**_

Ulquiorra was definitely not using Gin's idea. He looked at Orihime while she ate her rice ball and thought that he should just say it and get it over with.

"Orihime…"

"Hai."

"Tonight we're going to have dinner."

"I know…the usual. Sushi, right?"

"No. We're going to have dinner outside your room."

"Outside my room?"

"Yes, so be ready to go out tonight."

"Oh um ok."

Ulquiorra was walking out of Orihime's room.

"And we're not going to have the usual sushi for dinner. We'll have something different."

"We're? As of me and you…more like you're going to eat too?"

_Woman..you're slow._

Ulquiorra stopped by her door and turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Yes, us. It's a date." Said Ulquiorra and then he walked out her room.

Orihime eyes widened and her face turned a bright red.

_It's a date?_

Orihime realized she wasn't imagining things, Ulquiorra actually did feel something for her. First there were compliments, then the crystal rose, and now a date? Everything seemed to be going fast for her but it didn't mean she wasn't up for it. She too has developed feelings for the fourth espada and it's frightening her. She's not supposed to feel that way for Ulquiorra because she's in love with Ichigo but something about Ulquiorra is pulling her in. She wants to spend more time with him but is she confusing herself? Is it friendship she wants or something more?

----

"So are you going to be like Manuel?" asked Gin.

"No."

"Have fun with this Ulquiorra! This is all acting anyways. All you need to do is make her fall deeply in love with you. So you have to do things that you've never imagined doing."

"I'm not going to sing to her while wearing a sombrero."

"Well just wear a sombrero."

"Why?"

"I like sombreros."

"Then you wear one."

"No.. I can't no more. Aizen band them."

"You actually wore one?"

"It's quite fashionable. Anyways, so how you asked her?"

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I told her we're going to have a date tonight."

"What? You just told her, like if it was an order?"

"Yes."

"And she said yes?"

"I don't know I just walked out."

"Why couldn't you make it sweet?! Girls looove that! Now she's just going with you because she thinks it's an order!"

Ulquiorra actually thought he did well. He kind of asked her out.

"Do you even have plans for tonight?"

"Dinner."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"You suck!"

"I don't care what you think."

"Ok..I'll go with my sombrero and guitar and I'll sing-"

"No."

"But-"

"I'll do fine. Anyways, you never told me what happens after I make her fall in love with me. What is the point of this?" asked Ulquiorra.

" Once Orihime falls in love with you, Aizen will give you further instructions. Don't question, just do."

"Hn."

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

It was dinnertime and Orihime was so nervous. To her, it felt so similar to her first date with Ichigo. How is she supposed to act with Ulquiorra now? Is she supposed to dress up? Orihime looked at her outfit.

_Sighs: This is the only outfit I got..how am I supposed to dress up for a date?_

Orihime looks at herself in the mirror.

_Maybe I should do my hair a bit differently.._

She started playing with her hair. She put it up, on the side, down; she tried every hairstyle imaginable.

_Ugh what am I doing? It's probably not even a real date. I'll just leave it the way it is. And why am I so nervous? It's just Ulquiorra..my friend. We're just having dinner, that's all._

Orihime was still nervous, even though she tried to make it seem like it wasn't a date but clearly it was.

"Orihime…"

Orihime's heart stopped.

"Ooh umm hello..Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra was standing by the doorway, looking straight into Orihime's eyes.

"Ready?"

"Hai."

Ulquiorra and Orihime were walking down the hall and they were both very quiet.

_I dislike this feeling. It feels...awkward.  
_

Ulquiorra turned to look at Orihime. Orihime could feel him looking at her and it made her more nervous.

_She's blushing, with just a look? How…amusing._

"Where are we going to eat?" asked Orihime

"Outside Las Noches."

" Oh..that's nice."

They were outside Las Noches and Orihime started to smile. There was a small table for two on top of the white sand hill; it was facing the moon.

"The view of the moon here is beautiful." Said Orihime.

"I thought you might like this." Said Ulquiorra.

"Thankyou.. I do!"

Ulquiorra took out Orihime's chair.

_Wow…what a gentleman…um I mean gentle espada?_

They were both sitting down when the server came with their food. He placed the two silver plates in front of them.

" Steak!" exclaimed Orihime.

"You don't like?"

"No no no.. I do! I love steak!!"

"Good."

"What did you get?"

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra's plate.

"Sushi?!! I thought you said it was going to be different."

"For you. Not me."

"Don't you like anything else?"

"No."

"But there's so many yummy foods! You gotta try new, different foods!"

"I don't mind just eating sushi."

"So boring. Here.. try my steak. It's really good."

"I don't want any."

"Come on..I promise you'll like it."

Ulquiorra looked at the piece of steak that Orihime cut perfectly into a square shape.

_I guess if it'll shut her up._

Ulquiorra took the piece of steak and actually tried it. Orihime was looking at him with suspense.

"Soooooo?"

"Its….quite tasty."

"Hahahaha see!! I told you!"

_Damn this woman was right. It was very good._

"It's ok. I still prefer sushi."

Orihime ate another piece of her steak.

"Suuuure."

They both finish their dinner and Orihime was talking about everything and anything. Ulquiorra was just listening to her go on with her stories. Surprisingly, He wasn't bored at all. Orihime didn't seem nervous anymore. Ulquiorra looked up and saw an awful, horrific site. Walking towards him was Gin wearing a sombrero and carrying a guitar. With him were four arrancars with instruments, Gin's own mariachi band. Ulquiorra was not going to let that happen.

"Orihime…it's time for us to go somewhere else."

"Where?"

" A place you might like."

Ulquiorra made a hand movement and he opened up garganta.

"Follow me." Said Ulquiorra.

" Are you sure ..wouldn't we get in-"

"Don't worry.."

"Alright."

Orihime followed Ulquiorra inside garganta. Everything was pitch black; she couldn't see a thing. She felt a skinny, cold hand hold hers. She felt something she hasn't felt for a long time. She felt protected. Then she heard the sound of waves crashing.

"We're…at the beach." Said Orihime with her eyes wide open.

" I remember you told me you like going to the beach at night."

"I can't believe you remembered that."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Where are we?" asked Orihime.

"Hawaii."

"Hawaii?!!"

"Yes."

" It's so beautiful here. Look at the reflection of the moon light..wow."

Orihime looked down at the sand and then took off her shoes.

"I love the feeling of cold sand on my feet."

"I know." Said Ulquiorra as he looked at her.

Orihime was looking at the beach.

"You know..this is very nice...everything you did. I haven't felt alive for such a long time but lately..when I'm with you..everything seems to be different. I'm glad I've met you.."

Orihime turned to look at Ulquiorra and stared straight into his eyes. She felt such warmth in her heart and she smiled.

Ulquiorra felt something inside him when she did that. It was almost out of his control, it was instinct. His lips were on hers. Just like the way the waves crashed onto the rocks, his lips crashed onto hers. Both stared at each others eyes as their lips locked together.

He pulled away.

"It's late. We should be heading back."

Orihime was in a bit of a shock. He actually kissed her and she didn't pull away.

"Hai."

His back was turned to her as he opened up garganta once again but before he entered, he reached out his hand. Orihime stepped forward and held his hand as they both walked into the darkness.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A year later and I'm back lol**

**I know a lot of you must of thought I was never going to write a new chapter or that I was dead lol My apologies. I actually had written like 75% of this chapter mooonths ago..just never got the chance to finish it and this labor day weekend I was like man..i gotta finish this chapter! It's a pretty long chapter..makes up for the year absence…just a bit. Lol I know a lot of you don't like orihime and Ichigo pairing…but just to let you guys know..its part of my story..she's inlove with him..so of course she going to still remember him..but they are not the main focus..this is a story about orihime falling inlove with ulquiorra..so plz don't stop reading cause she has flashback of him..i gotta keep it real..she cant forget him easily. But this is an ulquihime story…:)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember please review! Its what motivates me and if u like it then it makes me happy to know that you did. **

**Oh and rip ulquiorra :(!!! I cried when he died.. he's my fav! Orihime has to bring him back!! I can only hope. **

**Ok..so whats up with Gin and soap operas! He has a little of me in him…im addicted to them too :) And Ulquiorra is getting the hang of the whole mission and steps..he did step 6 already! Next chapter…is of course step 7. The chapter will be titled, "Unexpected Jealousy" **

**Ja'ne!**


	8. Unexpected Jealousy

**Chapter 8**

**Unexpected Jealousy**

* * *

The kiss was unexpected; it wasn't his intention. It was dark and he can feel the warmth of her hand. She was silent, looking forward and her cheeks were still pink. All she could think about was the kiss he gave her. She walked beside him and she couldn't see a thing, until there was an opening of light and before she knew it, she was back in Las Noches. He walked her to her room and she smiled and thanked him for everything. She lay on her bed and thought how she was more confused than ever. Ulquiorra went straight to his room, he really did not want to stay and talk to Orihime. He had to get away; his thoughts were killing him.

_What is wrong with me? Why did I…_

Ulquiorra was confused; He didn't understand what went over him. He had kissed Orihime and it wasn't because of the mission, it was because he wanted to. He does not understand what he's feeling, he knows very well that he highly dislikes the big-breasted woman but why does it seem different now?

_This is just a mission…she's nothing but a stupid big-breasted woman that needs to fall in love with me. The kiss was just part of step 6….it meant nothing, she's nothing._

Ulquiorra heard a knock on his door. He ignored.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ulquiorra thought that maybe if he continued to ignore, he would go away.

" Silly espada, I would knock till my knuckles bleed." Said Gin.

Ulquiorra opened the door.

"What do you want?" asked Ulquiorra.

"An apology."

"An apology? For what?"

"For leaving when you saw me and my mariachi band walking towards you and Orihime."

"Oh…No."

"No? It was so rude..I was going to sing for both of you and I wore a sombrero..an-"

"Stop crying…I'm not apologizing."

"Fine…so how was the first date?"

Ulquiorra remembered the kiss.

" We ate dinner and I took her to the beach."

"And?"

" That's it."

"You're lying."

Ulquiorra knew he had to tell him but he really didn't want to.

"I also did step 6."

Gin was quiet.

"You did what?"

" I kissed her."

" Woooow. You actually did it. I'm surprised."

"Why are you surprised?"

Ulquiorra started to feel like maybe Gin knows something, that he might suspect something about him.

" I just am. I thought that maybe you wanted to practice with your hand or a pillow for a while before kissing her."

"What?"

" Was that your first kiss?"

"No."

"You sure? I wouldn't be surprise if it were."

" Gin, shut up."

"So how was it? How did you go for it?" asked Gin.

"I'm not going to be detailed. Step 6 is done, now on to the next one."

Silence.

" Ulquiorra, I 'm going to give you some very important advice. This shouldn't be taken lightly."

_Important advice? About the next step?_

" Don't ever write a book because you suck in story telling!"

Ulquiorra had a blank face.

" I'm not one of your soap operas, Gin."

Gin just smiled.

" Well now that step 6 is out of the way, its time for step 7." Said Gin.

" Hai."

Gin looked at Ulquiorra and wondered how he's going to do the step.

" So how are you going to make her laugh?"

"Tell her a joke."

" It's more than just telling her a joke; girls love funny guys. You've already gone on a date with her, and kissed her. This is when you need to win her over even more. This is the period where you have to show her why she should like you."

" I'm not funny."

"I know you're not."

Silence.

"Look, it should come out naturally. Like you have to be in the situation, find something funny to say. Like if you're in her room and you notice her nipples are popping you say, 'Oh! Someone's cold!'"

Ulquiorra stared at Gin.

"See! That was a joke I just did. Get it?"

" It was?"

" Ulquiorra, you scare me. You were seriously born without a sense of humor."

"Maybe we should skip this step."

"Or maybe you can just tell her a joke, you know of any?"

" No."

" How about this one, ' YO MOMMA SO POOR SHE CANT EVEN AFFORD TO PAY ATTENTION.'"

"That's mean."

"Her mom isn't really poor Ulquiorra!"

For the first time, Gin seemed annoyed.

"Okay, YO MOMMA SO OLD, SHE LEFT HER PURSE ON NOAH'S ARK."

"Who's Noah?"

" Look Ulquiorra I can go on forever with these Yo Momma jokes, but I know you wouldn't get any of them so whats the point. Just try to make her laugh, it's not that hard."

Gin walked away disappointed. He knew deep down inside that his jokes were funny.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

It was morning and Orihime was sitting on her bed, bored. She was a little nervous to see Ulquiorra. She knows she shouldn't act differently because he kissed her but she still had butterflies in her stomach.

"Is that all you do all day woman? Sit around doing nothing."

Orihime turned around and was surprised to see him standing by her doorway.

"Ah…umm…no..well technically yes but-"

"Boring! I don't need an explanation."

Orihime sat on her bed quietly, not knowing what to do or say.

" Well I came here because I need to know something."

"What?" asked Orihime.

" I don't want to feel like I owe you anything because of what you did. So you can ask me for anything now. Hurry up so I can get it over with and not owe you anything anymore and we can call it even."

"But you don't owe me anything, it's ok."

"Shut up! I do, so hurry up and decide what you want me to do."

Orihime didn't know what to ask for. He was kind of mean and scary. So she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

" Ok. You have to be my friend."

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Grimmjow.

"Well you said anything."

"I thought like beat someone up or I don't know..kill someone."

"It gets boring here so it would be nice to have company sometimes. You don't have to come everyday but a hello here and there would be nice."

"Friendship? Really? But I don't like you."

"Haha umm its ok, you don't have to do this. I didn't mind what I did and I don't feel like you owe me anything."

"Shut up! It's fine!"

"Umm ok."

Silence.

"So what am I supposed to do?" asked Grimmjow.

"Oh umm.. I don't know, we can get to know each other better. You can sit next to me."

Grimmjow sat next to Orihime.

"Umm.. so what do you do for fun?"

" I like to kill."

"Oh okaaay."

Silence.

"Is that it?"

"Umm..well usually you're supposed to ask something back."

"Do I look like a psychologist or something. Why I gotta know about you."

"No no no! Umm that's what friends do."

"Oh. Okay…are those real?"

Orihime face turned super red.

"Ahahaha why you so red? It was just a question."

Orihime wasn't so sure if she made a wise choice of having Grimmjow as a friend.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Ulquiorra was walking with the servant that had Orihime's breakfast. Ulquiorra had so many things in his mind. One thing is the kiss he shared the night before with Orihime and also step 7. Ulquiorra is not the type to make jokes or laugh. He honestly doesn't have a sense of humor at all. Ulquiorra is a lot of things; He's smart, serious, handsome, powerful, but he's not funny. He thought step 6 was going to be hard but step 7 is harder than what he expected.

"ahahahaha"

Ulquiorra heard Orihime laughing. _Why is she laughing? _Ulquiorra walked into her room and saw someone he wasn't expecting.

"So then Yammy got all embarrassed cause he ripped his pants and worst part was he wasn't wearing any underwear!" said Grimmjow.

"ahahaha!"

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow turned around.

"What the fuck do you care, its none of your business."

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime and then at Grimmjow.

"I'm responsible of this woman, whatever happens with her is my business."

"What stick went up your ass? Calm down, I'm just talking to the woman."

"Are you done?"

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra as if he wanted to chop his head off. He hates being interrupted; Grimmjow turned to look at Orihime.

"Well woman that's it for today. I hope you got your fix."

_Your fix? Thought Ulquiorra._

Grimmjow got up from Orihime's bed and walked past Ulquiorra. Before he walked out the door, he turned around to look at Orihime.

"I'll see you tomorrow, woman." Said Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra did not understand the situation. Why was Grimmjow in Orihime's room and why is he planning to visit her tomorrow. He felt uneasy, like a bit angry. He wasn't sure why he was feeling that way. He felt like he was the only one allowed to visit Orihime. Orihime is the woman that has to fall in love with him. Technically, Orihime belonged to Ulquiorra, that's how its supposed to be. If it were true, why is Ulquiorra feeling jealous of the situation? Why does he dislike it so much that Grimmjow is going to visit her tomorrow? This is all acting after all; it shouldn't bug him.

_**Girls love funny guys!**_

Ulquiorra remembered what Gin said. Grimmjow was making Orihime laugh, something he's supposed to do. Why does it feel like a sudden competition for Ulquiorra.

" Orihime."

"Yes,Ulquiorra?"

"Why was Grimmjow in your room?"

"He feels like he owes me for healing his arm, so he's my friend now."

"Your friend?"

"Yes. At first I thought he was really mean but after talking for a bit, he's actually pretty funny and not all that mean."

"You don't need friends. Especially a friend like that guy."

"But wh-"

"Your breakfast is here. You should start eating it."

"Umm hai."

_Why am I acting this way? I shouldn't care if she's friends with that idiot. Maybe I'm acting this way because Grimmjow may interfere with my plans._

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime and remembered that he has to make her laugh. But how is he supposed to make her laugh after all that? Grimmjow was telling Orihime a story. Maybe he can tell her one too.

"So.."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra as she ate her food.

"Last week Grimmjow fell down the stairs and Yammy was laughing at him. He kept rolling down, non-stop."

"Omg! Was he ok?"

_Wait no…that was supposed to be funny. Why is she worried instead?_

"He's walking, isn't he?"

"Oh yea, I guess it wasn't that serious."

_I guess I have to tell her a joke._

"Orihime, your mother is so poor, she left with Noah to pay for her purse."

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra with a blank face.

_Why isn't she laughing? I told her the joke Gin told me._

"Umm Ulquiorra are you ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"Umm no reason."

Orihime was done with her breakfast. She took out her brush and she started to brush her hair. Ulquiorra looked at her and thought about the kiss. He wondered if it affected her in any way. Does she like him a little more?

"Why do girls brush their hair so much?" asked Ulquiorra.

" So we can keep our hair shiny and healthy." Said Orihime with a smile.

"Oh."

"You don't brush your hair?

" I don't even own a brush."

"So how do you keep your hair in place?"

Ulquiorra points to his head.

"It is kind of like a helmet." Said Ulquiorra.

Orihime laughed.

"You're kind of right. No need for a brush at all!"

Without even trying, Ulquiorra made Orihime laugh. Ulquiorra looked at her smile and he liked it. Orihime looked at him and she remembered the kiss, she started to feel butterflies in her stomach and she was blushing again. Ulquiorra left shortly after and he walked towards a room he doesn't visit often. He knocked on the white door.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Grimmjow.

" It's simple. Leave Orihime alone."

**YAY! Another chapter! I had a long weekend and no hw! So I wanted to update. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review! Alot of your reviews motivated me...thanks boos! ;)  
**


End file.
